magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Hoshizora no Memoria
Japanese Title: 星空のメモリア-Wish upon a shooting star- Airdate: January 30, 2009 Plot The story begins with the protagonist, Kogasaka You, and his younger sister Chinami moving back to their hometown of Hibarigasaki. After living for several years in a city, their mother had died, and they returned to Hibarigaski to live with their aunt Shino. The game switches to a view of the past, where every day after school during the month before he left, You would go to the lookout and play with a girl, his first ever friend. Upon learning that You was moving to the city she became extremely upset, she makes a promise with him to return and marry her one day, and kisses him on the forehead. Upon returning to Hibarigasaki years later, You stumbles into an abandoned, fenced-off lookout, whereupon he encounters a mysterious girl who looks exactly like his childhood friend did years ago. She introduces herself as Mare, and tells You that she has been waiting for him for a long time. You points out her unusual clothing and large scythe, and describes her as a shinigami, a name she takes upon herself. Later, while You is visiting Mare at the lookout, she tells him to close his eyes. When he complies, she stabs him in the chest with her scythe. While no blood is drawn or injury occurs, he forgets the name of his childhood friend, and Mare informs him that she has "reaped" his nightmare. Meanwhile, back at school, You ends up joining the Astronomy Lover's Circle (Tenkuru), which is in desperate need of new members and has been demoted from an official club to a hobby circle. At night, he continues to visit Mare at the lookout, all the while trying to remember the name of his childhood friend. Gameplay Hoshizora no Memoria is a romance visual novel in which the player assumes the role of Kogasaka You. Much of its gameplay is spent on reading the story's narrative and dialogue. The text in the game is accompanied by character sprites, which represent who You is talking to, over background art. Throughout the game, the player encounters CG artwork at certain points in the story, which take the place of the background art and character sprites. When the game is completed at least once, a gallery of the viewed CGs, played background music, and the "memory mode" which allows the player to experience to re-play the game's erotic scenes, become available in the game's album. Hoshizora no Memoria follows a branching plot line with multiple endings, and depending on the decisions that the player makes during the game, the plot will progress in a specific direction. There are seven plot lines the player will have the chance to experience, each of them centered around You's romance with one of the girls. Throughout gameplay, the player is given multiple options to choose from, and text progression pauses at these points until a choice is made. To view all plot lines in their entirety, the player will have to replay the game multiple times and choose different choices to further the plot to an alternate direction. When first playing the game, only the scenarios for Asuho, Isuzu, and Komomo are available. To access Chinami's route, Isuzu's route must be completed, to access Kosame's route, Komomo's route must be completed. To access Yume's route, all previous routes must be completed, and to access Mare's route, Yume's route must be completed. Category:Video Game Category:Others (without Show) Category:2000-2009